


Eyes Speak Louder

by Zenece



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenece/pseuds/Zenece





	Eyes Speak Louder

I enter my quarters and as the door closes behind me, I lean back against it.

Closing my eyes, I exhale softly. My hand involuntarily comes up and my fingers gently brush my lips, the movement an echo of B’Elanna’s touch earlier, right before she kissed me. I feel a grin break through on my face at that thought.

 

Well sure, I can smile all I want now, but right there and then, at the very first touch, I was completely stupefied. I think I just stood there, not really sure for how long... All I can remember is the soft, warm feeling of her delicate lips against mine. What the rest of me was doing at that moment is a little hazy, as if at that point in time, I only existed where she was touching me.

 

Only when she pressed her body against mine, I became aware of it again and the sudden onslaught of sensations was more than a little overwhelming.

I remember tentatively reaching out with one hand to stroke her cheek, needing to feel the smooth flesh beneath my fingertips. And I remember how she moaned softly at the touch. That moan did it.

It shook me out of my impasse and made me respond to her kisses with a fervor that even surprised me, a passion that I never knew I was capable of.

 

I moan softly as I remember just how amazing that kiss was. How it set all my nerve endings on fire. I can still feel the residual tingling sensation in the places where her body has touched my own. And a certain craving in the places that weren’t so lucky...

I exhale slowly. Down girl.

I’m not even sure if I could survive more than just kissing at this point. Really. If I react this strongly to kissing, imagine what would happen if...

Maybe it would be safer to sit down before my legs give out.

 

With my back still against the door, I slide down to the deck and realize that I’m grinning like an idiot. Would that be a lasting effect? I grin even wider as I envision myself sitting on the bridge, grinning all the way to the alpha quadrant.

I wonder if B’Elanna has the same thing going on right now. If so, it must be quite the sight. Both the Captain and the Chief Engineer running around the ship, grinning like there’s no tomorrow. The thought causes me to giggle in a very un-me-like manner.

 

“B’Elanna...” I say when the giggles have subsided. And I like the way it feels in my mouth. I cock my head a little as I taste the name, letting it roll around with my tongue, bouncing it off my cheeks and letting it slide over my teeth.

“B’Elanna.” I’ve said it a thousand times, but now it’s a new word to me, a foreign concept. From now on, it means more. It’s the old B’Elanna with a cherry on top.

“B’Elanna...” It’s a secret. A feeling. It’s expanding to astronomical proportions and being held in the palm of a hand at the same time.

“B’Elanna.” It feels right.

 

I pull up my legs and rest my chin on my knees as I contemplate that last thought. It feels right.

I am her superior officer, but it feels right. She’s with Tom, but it feels right.

She feels it too, right?

She does. I saw it in her eyes after she kissed me. She said it as well. ‘I love you, Kathryn.’ But her eyes spoke louder. I listen to her eyes.

Because everybody knows only eyes were meant to speak. And lips were meant to kiss. Somebody up there made a big mistake in the department of human anatomy.

 

I told her that I loved her too. Both with my eyes as well as in words, just to be sure.

Beside love, there was hunger in her eyes then. An unbridled desire. And the kiss that followed was much more carnal than the first one.

But we both held back a little, sensing instinctively that this wasn’t the time.

‘I want you.’ My eyes spoke.

‘Soon.’ She replied with a grin that promised much more. But not yet.

There were other things to take care of first. The rest of our duty shifts. Tom.

It was the right thing to do.

 

A pleasant tingling sensation makes me snap my head up. And then the door chime sounds. It’s her. I feel it.

‘Come in.’ I call out, without moving away. Behind my back the door opens and I hear her light chuckle as she sees me, slightly blocking her path.

A soft kiss is pressed against my hair and I look up at her, smiling broadly as I move over a little.

She crouches in front of me and smiles back warmly. But I can still see the tears she’s shed presumably only moments before.

 

I gaze in her eyes. The love is still there.

“Are you mine now?” I ask, feeling my heart flutter a little at the idea.

“Yours now.” She breathes. “Only yours.”

And then we’re gravitating towards one another until our lips meet and I only exist in the places she touches me.


End file.
